A Drizzle of Love
by FieryFafar
Summary: It was a heavily rainy day at the Monochroma-Harmonoa household and White is bored to her wits. Luckily, he childish husband has a few ideas to fill their time (gameverse and super duper fluff YYEAH)


"Ugh!" White groaned again, her voice growing louder each minute. "When will this stupid rain stop?" Lips pulled down to a long frown, she brought her legs closer and glared through the window. The rain was pouring heavily, and thunders were viciously booming the second clouds had taken a darker toll.

Her left cheek was filled with her own breath, White slammed her back against the sofa and grunted louder. "This sucks…"

N, who sat by her side ever in silence and observing her, finally raised his hand and gently patted the petite woman on the shoulder. "Now, now White," He assured her, "I'm sure there are plenty of fun things to do at home."

He saw as she turned her head to face him. "Like what?" She still sounded annoyed, but at least the boredom in her eyes seemed to have dimmed.

N flashed a cheerful smile. His hand then moved to his mouth, his index finger lightly tapping his lower lip as the young man thought of something fun to do.

The sound of rain pitter-pattering their window created music in their ears, and N got an idea. "I know!" With a snap of his fingers, he happily looked at his confused lady.

* * *

_Hot Lava_

"Come on, White!" He cheered, fists raised in the air. "I know you can take that leap!"

"Shush shush shut it!" White shushed him, her right hand flapping as a sign of silence. The brunette stared at the couch on the other side of the coffee table. The distance wasn't that far from the sofa that she was standing on, but White knew it would take quite a jump to reach the other end. Her eyes slid to N who was standing on chair near the front door. He was still cheering her on – grey eyes sparkling and lips parted in silent encouragement.

To see such a thing, White actually wanted to laugh. Honestly, the fact that she agreed to play this game was amusing enough for her.

Either way, she didn't mind at all. White did love a little bit of mischief and fun. Also right now, her focus was more to her next 'destination.' With legs slightly bent and eyes squinted at the sofa, White took a deep breath and readied her position.

Unfortunately, before she could even mentally count to three, the cushion of the sofa slid forward, causing her to fall butt-first on the floor.

"Oof!" White grunted as she landed on the carpet. The small bump didn't cause any crucial damage, but her butt felt numb nevertheless. With lips mumbling and grumbling silent curses, she rubbed her sore derriere.

It was then that she heard raucous laughter, and White didn't need to look to know who it was. "Very funny, N!"

* * *

_Braid Hair_

"Dude, how the hell did you learn how to braid so well?" Amazement lit in her eyes as White observed the masterpiece on her beautiful brown locks. She turned left and right in front of the mirror, obviously admiring the neat and proper twists of her hair.

N stood behind her. He was pleased to see her satisfaction. "Well, when I was a young kid, Anthea and Concordia used to braid my hair, and they taught it to me so I can braid theirs." His smile softened as the images of the people whom he called sisters appeared in his mind. "I guess you can say it's a hidden talent of mine."

"I'll say." White giggled and turned to face him. With her right fist lightly punching her left palm, she looked at N and beamed an excited smile. "Can you teach me your hidden talent, O wise one?"

N laughed as her voice took a dramatically deep tone at the question. "Certainly, O pretty one."

* * *

_Baking_

"Hmm…" White pondered at the taste. She cocked her head and formed a pout. N sat in front her, his position just the same as hers. The two tapped their forks to their lips and chins, savoring the taste of the cake that they had baked together.

Finally, after what felt like forever, White exhaled shortly and gave a single nod. "I conclude that this cake has achieved a tasting level of super rad." She lazily pointed her fork at him. "What say you, Judge N?"

Grey eyes met static blues. "I agree with your decision, Judge White." He nodded as well, his expression just as serious as if the topic in hand was dire.

Although said, their solemn demeanor immediately cracked as laughter filled the messy kitchen.

"Here," White giggled and took a piece of the marble cake with her right fingers. "Say 'Aaah'."

"Aaaaahh…." With blush adorably circling his cheeks, N opened his mouth and happily accepted the succulent taste of the cake. Once it was in his mouth, he plopped his lips to a close, softly nipping on her fingers before she pulled them out.

Her cheeks were just as red, and White playfully showed her fist at the laughing man. "Very funny, mister."

* * *

_Build a fort_

"Alright forts!" White cheered happily as she raised her arms. N, who was busy placing cushions and pillows around them, only flashed a wide smile. The two sat under a tent of blankets that they had formed in their room. The lights were out, and the only source for vision was a small nightlight at the far corner of their mini fortress.

Once N placed a big pillow in front of White, the young woman took the liberty and flopped her body forward. "This is soooo coooool." She groaned comfortably and rolled to her right. Her back landed on another huge soft pillow, in which White replied with another cozy groan.

To see his loving wife in such a comfortable and happy state, N felt like bubbles had burst in his lungs. Suddenly, an idea knocked on his brain. With a devious smirk curling the edge of his lips, N took some of the pillows by his side and guiltlessly dropped them onto White.

"Oomph- What the- Hey!" White shouted and immediately sat up. Her eyes widened at the shock, then at the sight of her laughing husband. Realization kicked in fast, and a huge pout was perfectly formed on her mouth. "Very funny, wise guy!"

Without waiting for an invitation, she took one of the big cushions and threw it at N. That never stopped his chortling fit, and in the end the two ended up having a pillow fight.

* * *

_Tell Stories_

"Okay, okay," White flapped her hands and rested her arms back on the cushion. "If I was a Pokémon, I want to be…a Charizard!" Bright blue eyes sparkled under the dim light. As she laid on her front, White adjusted her position and scooched closer to him.

N, who was in the same lying position as hers, blinked in faint surprise at her answer. "Oh? Why is that?"

He saw her scoff in pride, and honestly, he wanted to laugh at such an adorable reaction. "Well, I once saw this super cool Charizard flying in the air when I was 6, and it totally made me fell in love with it. I mean, it did this really cool spins and twirls and then it spelled words in the air with its fire!" Excitement was vivid in her eyes and voice, and N didn't want her to stop at all.

Upon realizing that she was being louder than normal, White coughed bashfully and covered her mouth. "So yeah. Charizards are cool and I want to be one if I had to choose." Resting her chin on her folded arms, White stared at the young man in front of her. "How about you, sweetie? What kind of Pokémon do you want to be?"

White knew his answer very well, and N knew she knew what he was about to say. "Obviously, I would love to be all the Pokémon." He chuckled, head slightly tilted to the left. "But if I were to choose…I will have to say…" Pursing his lips, N looked upward and gave a moment to think.

Finally, a Pokémon came into mind, and his smile was just as radiant as his childish personality. "I would love to be a Togetic!"

Well, that was quite a shocker. "Togetic?" White asked, obvious confusion flashing her face. She raised an eyebrow as N nodded happily.

"Yes. Togetics are known to give people happiness." His left cheek rested on his folded arms. "That is what I wish for: to make people and Pokémon happy." Calm grey eyes met a pair of breathtaking blues. "To make you happy…"

White was shock to hear his little confession. Her face had taken a redder shade, and she was just thankful that the lights weren't bright enough for him to see clearly. "Aww, N…" She stretched her right arm and reached for him. With a breath momentarily caged inside her lungs, the young woman pulled herself closer to her husband until their foreheads almost touched.

"I'm already happy with you…" she murmured softly, her breath a gentle caress on his chin. Although his eyes were closed, N knew she was smiling, and that only caused his lips to form the widest, happiest smile possible. Shifting in his position, N took her right hand with his own.

"And I'm very happy with you…"

* * *

'Aww here they are.' Lillil sighed quietly and shook her head. Turning to face the other Pokémon from outside the bedroom, she waved her frond forward, silently ushering them to come and take a look.

The others, except Reshiram and Zekrom who were outside, came into the room and peeked under the huge blanket fort. Surprise and relief washed over them to see their trainers sleeping under the cushiony pile. White lay on her husband's chest, her palms gently pressed against the soft sounds of his heartbeat. While N, who was cozily snugged by the cushions underneath, had his arms around her, comfortably hugging her as they be swept by their lullabies.

To see such an adorable sight, the Pokémon wanted to laugh.

'Do you think we should wake them up? I mean, the rain has stopped.' Madeline asked, her voice barely a whisper. The Banette floated closer to the sleeping couple, enjoying the loving embrace the two humans shared.

'Nah,' Dexter neighed softly. 'Let's leave them be.' A soft smile curling his lips, he looked at Madeline. 'Come on, Madeline. All of us are gonna go hunt for berries. Wanna join?'

The sparkle in her eyes was answer enough. Looking at White, Madeline slowly floated down and gave her trainer a soft kiss on the head. A giggle slipping through her zipped mouth, she flew away from the fort and followed Dexter.

One by one they quietly left the room, until the only Pokémon left were Lillil and Isaac. The two remained silent as they watched their sleeping trainers. A soft smile curved their lips. A soft glow gleamed in their eyes.

'They look so peaceful huh…' Lillil muttered softly. Although she didn't look, she knew the Samurott nodded in agreement.

'Yeah…' Isaac mumbled. His smile softened to a grin; his eyes slowly slid to the Flowering Pokémon next to him.

Realizing that she was being watched, Lillil turned her head to face him and eyed in confusion. 'What?'

The Samurott didn't reply immediately. Their distances were just as minimal; their heartbeats drummed as one. A breath was stuck in his lungs. A gulp was stuck in his throat. Isaac only stared at her face; at her. Until finally, a heavy sigh rolled off his lips. 'Nothing.' He gave White and N one last glance before turning around. 'Come on, Lils. Let's go help the others. The suns out and I need some fresh air.' Without waiting for her response, Isaac walked out of the bedroom.

A pout pulled her lips as she watched him walk away. Lillil then rolled her eyes and scoffed quietly. Although said, her heart was still racing, and she knew the heat in her cheeks was still just as hot. Shaking her head once, the Flowering Pokémon blew another hushed scoff and glanced at the two humans.

To see them both at peace, to see them in each other's arms, to see them so happy together as they should be, Lillil couldn't help but giggled. 'Sweet dreams, you two.' As she gently closed the flap of the fort, Lillil twirled around and walked out from the room.

Whether or not they heard her, White and N flashed small smiles and breathed dreamy sighs, continuing their peaceful slumber.

_**END**_

**0.0.0**

**did u say cute ferriswheelshipping im on it**


End file.
